


HBG Mini-series: Cho

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Multi, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the Lily series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cho Chang

**HBG mini-series: Cho**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: I’ve created this from taking the mini arc in HBG. This one is called Cho to make it simple for me. Okay, this is originally chapter 58 in HBG. This is the beginning of it all.**

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 1: Cho Chang**

 

Cho awoke chilled that’s when she realized she was completely naked. She looked around at her surroundings hoping to get a sense of where she is. But nothing. Her head hurt still from whatever knocked her out.

 

“Glad that you’re finally up Chang, it wouldn’t be any fun if you weren’t.”

 

Cho looked around and spotted Harry Potter.

 

“Harry” she said with relief in her voice.

 

“Chang” Harry said coldly.

 

Cho frowned. She knew she and Harry weren’t on very good terms, but they were pleasant with one another in public. So she had no idea why Harry was so cold to her.

 

“Where am I?” the former Ravenclaw asked.

 

“In your new quarters” Harry said.

 

“My new what?” Cho asked shocked.

 

“Lets cut the chat Chang. Time for the fun to begin” Harry said smiling devilishly.

 

Cho didn’t like the look and wanted to back away, but found that there wasn’t that much room to move. She watched Harry disrobe and she couldn’t help, but drool. Harry had kept himself in shape. He walked towards her and grabbed the back of her head and shoved her mouth on to his hard cock. Cho gagged slightly since Harry was bigger and thicker than any guy she’d blown before.

 

“You’ll get used to it bitch” Harry growled.

 

Soon he began pumping in and out of Cho’s mouth.

 

“Chang, move your tongue or something, I am not doing all the work” Harry growled.

 

Cho’s eyes widen and soon began moving her tongue and sucking Harry’s cock hoping to please him. In a small part of her mind she was wondering why she was obeying.

 

Harry pumped away until he blew his load into Cho’s mouth. Cho did her best to swallow all she could, but there was too much and she had it dribbling out of her mouth.

 

“That was adequate Chang, but I expect you to get better in time” Harry said.

 

Cho said nothing.

 

Harry then pushed Cho back and began playing with her folds. Cho did her best to struggle, but she wasn’t putting up much of a fight. She was in a daze of some kind. As soon as Cho was wet enough Harry pulled back then slammed his still hard cock into the Asian beauty.

 

Cho howled in pain as she was stretched. It was too much to take all at once. But Harry didn’t seem to care and began to pump away not even giving her time to get comfortable. But soon she was gasping and panting in pleasure begging for more.

 

“Harder, please Harry, harder” Cho begged.

 

Harry slammed into Cho harder and harder until she was pretty sure she’d have bruises inside and out. But that didn’t matter, she was getting the fucking of her life. She came many times not stopping to count how many. When Harry came again she slumped over tired.

 

“That was good Chang, you sure can hold your own” Harry commented.

 

“Thank you Harry” Cho said tiredly.

 

“We’re not done yet Chang” Harry said.

 

Cho just whimpered.

 

Time passed, but Cho had no idea how much time had passed since she was being fucked every way possible. First was doggy style, then she rode him, then he had her on her hands as he used her legs for leverage, then on her back as he thrusted into her, after that she was turned over so she was on her belly and fucked that way. By the end she was passed exhausted. She had nothing left in her tank. Her energy was spent as well as all of her fluid. She could barely stay awake. It was amazing she was still coherent.

 

“That’s enough for today Chang, but be ready for the next time” Harry said.

 

“Yes master” Cho said tiredly before falling asleep.

 

Harry exited out of the room.

 

“Well Harry, is she ours?”

 

“Yes Hermione, I’m sure she is” Harry said smugly.

 

“Goodie, who is next?” Hermione asked happily.

 

 

**End**


	2. Cho Chang & Marietta Edgcombe

**HBG mini-series: Cho**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: originally chapter 86 in HBG.**

****

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 2: Cho Chang & Marietta Edgecombe**

 

Marietta awoke strapped to a table naked. She looked around and found Cho and Harry. Cho was on her knees sucking Harry’s cock. Harry had his hand on the back of Cho’s head gripping her raven locks.

 

“I see you’re awake” Harry said turning to look at Marietta.

 

Marietta was confused to as what was going on and why her best friend was sucking off Harry Potter.

 

“What’s going on here? Cho, why are you sucking Potter off?” she asked.

 

Cho removed her mouth from Harry’s member and looked at her friend.

 

“I am pleasing my lord and master” she said.

 

Marietta looked at her friend like she was crazy. What the hell was all of this master and lord nonsense?

 

“Cho is mine Edgecombe. I made her mine and now you are next” Harry said.

 

Marietta didn’t like the way Harry was talking and began to struggle, but it was useless. The bindings were too tight. Harry walked over and inspected Marietta’s body and found in suitable. He liked Cho’s better since it was more athletic, but Marietta did have a bigger chest than Cho did.

 

“By the end of this you’re going to be begging me” Harry said smugly.

 

Marietta glared at Harry.

 

Harry then began to caress Marietta’s folds and she let out a gasp. Harry played with Marietta, but never put a finger in her. It was driving her mad. Harry used his other hand to touch Marietta’s chest, but just like down below it was in a teasing way.

 

Marietta arched her back wanting more of Harry’s touch, but Harry moved his hand away as she rose up. He was going to make her beg. He wanted to see her beg. Marietta felt her juices oozing out her center and she knew it was coating the table nicely by now.

 

“Fuck me Potter, fuck me” Marietta demanded.

 

“I give orders Edgecombe. I don’t take them” Harry said as he continued his teasing.

 

Marietta was dying now. She needed some relief.

 

“Please Potter, I need it. Please” Marietta whined.

 

“Still not the magic words” Harry said as he put more pressure into his caresses.

 

Marietta knew what Harry wanted her to say, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t debase herself like that. She saw Cho still on her knees not even moving since Harry had left her. She couldn’t be like that. It wasn’t right. But her inner need was winning the war with her mind.

 

“Please master fuck me, make me come” she said.

 

Harry grinned and pushed his cock into Marietta’s dripping hole. Marietta moaned loudly as she came. Harry had worked her up so bad that it didn’t take much for her to get off. Harry began thrusting in and out of Marietta earnestly and Marietta laid there enjoying every moment of it. Harry’s cock touched her in every spot that needed to be touched and in a few places that no cock had ever touched.

 

“Cho, come here please” Harry grunted out.

 

Cho got up and walked to Harry and stood there awaiting her master’s next order.

 

“Feasts on Edgecombe’s breasts” Harry ordered.

 

Cho bent her head down and began lapping at Marietta’s taut nipples.

 

Marietta arched her back at the new sensations and moaned for more.

 

“Do you swear on your magic that you are mine, that you’ll be my slave forever” Harry grunted.

 

Marietta was lost in pleasure that she didn’t hear what Harry was saying.

 

“What?” Marietta groaned.

 

Harry repeated himself.

 

“I do, I swear on my life and magic that I am your slave from now until forever. So mote it be” Marietta said.

 

A flash of magic sealed her fate and Harry came in Marietta also. Marietta fell limp from all the exertion. Harry pulled out and turned to Cho, who was still licking Marietta’s nipples.

 

“Enough Cho, it’s time to reward you” Harry said.

 

Cho stopped what she was doing and laid on the ground spreading her legs to reveal her wet pussy to her master.

 

“I am ready master” she said.

 

Harry grinned and plunged right into his first slave. He pounded her hard and rough since it seemed Cho liked that. Cho just kept begging for more and soon they both came. Harry pulled out and told her to rest and then when she was done release Marietta and show her to her new quarters. Cho nodded as she dozed off.

 

Harry exited the room to find Hermione waiting for him.

 

“Done?” she asked.

 

“It’s done” Harry said.

 

“I’ll make you something to eat Harry and we can plan the next one” Hermione said.

 

“Lead the way” Harry said.

 

 

**End**


	3. Cho Chang & Marietta Edgcombe

**HBG mini-series: Cho**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: originally chapter 15 in HBG.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 3: Cho Chang & Marietta Edgecombe**

 

Harry Potter sat on his throne waiting for his two Ravenclaws to come.

 

“You’re late” he said coolly.

 

“I’m sorry master” Cho Chang said bowing.

 

“It was my fault master, I wanted to be perfect for you” Marietta Edgecombe said bowing also.

 

“Very well, I won’t punish you this time, but this better not be a habit” Harry said sternly.

 

“We won’t be late again master” Cho said now kneeling at Harry’s feet.

 

Marietta was doing the same. Neither looked up at Harry.

 

“What do my two ravens have in mind tonight?” Harry asked as he gently rubbed both Cho and Marietta’s heads to show he wasn’t angry.

 

Cho and Marietta looked at one another for a few seconds then Cho crept forward. She loosen the buttons on Harry’s robes as Marietta went for Harry’s pants. They worked quickly, but fluidly. Once Harry was only wearing his boxers he eyed the two. Cho moved towards her best friend and began to take off the robe she was wearing to reveal a silver teddy with blue trimmings. Marietta then disrobed Cho to find that the Asian girl was wearing the same, but the colors were reversed. Harry was quite pleased at the sight before him.

 

Cho body was quite firm due to playing Quidditch and it showed. Her arms were toned as was her legs. She had a stomach that showed a slight six-pack. Her breasts were medium-sized, but still very perky at her age. Her long black hair shined in the torchlight.

 

Marietta, on the other hand was a little pudgier than Cho was, but still had a great body. Her breasts were bigger than Cho’s not to mention higher and firmer. Her stomach had a little fat on it, but enough to still be attractive. She was just a little shorter than Cho. Her hair was brownish red with a curl to it that bounced whenever she moved.

 

“Who wants to be first?” Harry asked after he leered at the two for good long time.

 

Marietta stepped forward and straddled Harry’s lap. She began to kiss him furiously. As she did this she also began grinding her pelvis into Harry’s concealed rod. She moaned as Harry began to reciprocate. Though Harry was sitting he still had enough leverage to grind back against Marietta. The two went at it for a while until Marietta let out a loud moan, indicating that she had come. She got off Harry a little wobbly and then Cho took her place. Cho was a bit more gentle in her grinding wanting hers to last longer than Marietta’s. Her kisses were different. They were more tender and showed a bit of love. Once she came she got off she wobbly walked to the side with Marietta.

 

Harry had not come yet. He preferred to fire his girls up before satisfying himself. This made him very different from other lords.

 

“On your knees” Harry commanded.

 

Cho and Marietta both followed this order since Harry never specifically order either one.

 

Harry grinned as he lowered his now soaked boxers to reveal his hard rod to the two women. They gasped at the sight even though they’ve seen it many times.

 

“Who’s wants to be first, I warn you that if you can’t come to an agreement then neither will have it” Harry said sternly.

 

Cho and Marietta did rock, paper, and scissors to decided. Cho grinned when she won. Marietta frowned, but didn’t object since she knew if she did then they’d both get nothing tonight. Cho crawled over to Harry and shoved her mouth down onto  Harry’s member taking it all in. Harry hissed as he felt Cho’s throat muscles move around him. She deep-throated Harry as she gazed up at her master with her brown eyes. Harry could see her utter devotion and love in them, she was willing to do anything for him.

 

Harry gritted his teeth as he felt Cho’s tongue slide around his member. He finally reached him limit and with a loud grunt he spilled his seed into Cho’s willing mouth. Cho did her best to swallow all that she got and over years of practice she was able to do it. Harry sighed as he slumped back into his throne panting. He closed his eyes as he tried to recover.

 

“Marietta come here” Harry commanded.

 

The curly haired girl did as she was told and stood in front of Harry waiting for further instructions.

 

“Play with Cho, but don’t make her come. If you do then you won’t get anything” Harry said smirking slightly.

 

Marietta was shocked and Cho pouted at this. Marietta, when doing another girl could go overboard and not stop even after the girl had orgasmed. Cho loved coming, it was the best feeling. Harry was smirking at his slaves’ faces. He knew that it would a challenge to both of them, that’s why he chose it.

 

Cho sighed as she stepped forward and pressed her lips to her best friend’s. Marietta responded vigorously. It was a known fact that the two Ravenclaws were lovers though they were both straight. They only ‘played’ with one another when they didn’t have a guy. Marietta was more of the dominant passionate lover and Cho was more docile and loving.

 

Marietta worked quickly as she pulled the top part of Cho’s teddy down exposing the oriental girl’s breasts. The curly haired girl’s mouth left her friend’s mouth and moved down to the breasts before her. She lavished attention to each one equally. Cho was moaning in pleasure as she held her friend’s head to her chest. As Marietta suckled on Cho’s breasts her hands pulled the teddy down and off until her friend was totally naked. She then shoved two fingers into Cho quick and fast.

 

Cho was now moaning uncontrollably as she tried to keep a level head through the passion she was feeling.

 

“Marietta, slow down, you can make me come” Cho panted.

 

Marietta didn’t seem to be listening as she continued her assault. Cho felt her release coming and was about to warn Marietta when the fingers inside vanished from her center along with the mouth to her breasts.

 

Cho was now frustrated as she was left hanging, so to speak.

 

“Very good Edgecombe, you followed my orders” Harry said grinning.

 

“Thank you master” Marietta said bowing her head.

 

“You may have a treat, suck your fingers. I know you want to” Harry said knowingly.

 

Marietta didn’t need to be told twice as she shoved her own fingers in her mouth and began to suck Cho’s juices off. She relished the taste of her best friend.

 

“Chang, come here and I’ll take care of you” Harry said.

 

Cho walked over with shakily and straddled Harry’s lap. Harry looked at Cho and through the years she knew what he wanted. She lined up her very wet aroused center over Harry’s erection and slammed herself down with accurate precision. She moaned loudly with great pleasure as her master was inside of her again. She began to bounce up and down enjoying the feeling of the rod inside her. Harry grunted as he felt Cho’s inner muscles squeeze him every time she rose. Harry decided that he should give some more stimulation and bent his head forward and began to lavish Cho’s breasts with his tongue.

 

Cho moaned at this new attention and just sped up her bouncing, hoping to take her master with her when she came. Several minutes later Harry and Cho both came. Cho felt Harry’s release load into her and she happy to have her master’s seed right where it belongs, inside her. Cho then got off, though she was quite unstable and fell to the ground only a few steps away.

 

“Marietta, it’s time” Harry said.

 

Marietta tore off her teddy and pounced on Harry and with the same accuracy as her friend, her center found Harry’s rod. She moved just as fast as Cho did when her breasts were played with.

 

“Slow down Edgecombe, we have time” Harry commanded.

 

Marietta nodded and slowed her actions to a more sedate pace.

 

“Good girl” Harry said stroking her cheek.

 

At the slower pace Marietta was able to enjoy the sensations coursing through her body. This excited her, but also made her want to go faster. She didn’t though since she knew her master would be mad if she did and might not let her have his seed inside of her.

 

With a low grunt Harry released his seed in Marietta and the curly haired girl relished in the feeling of her master’s seed in her. Marietta followed her friend’s footsteps and collapsed onto the floor next to the Asian girl feeling satisfied.

 

“Harry, are you done with those bitches yet?” Hermione asked poking her head through the door.

 

“Yes I am Hermione” Harry said smiling.

 

 

**End**


	4. Marietta Edgcombe

**HBG mini-series: Cho**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: originally chapter 37 in HBG.**

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 4: Marietta Edgecombe**

 

Marietta shifted nervously as she waited outside her master’s door. This was her first solo with her master. Usually it was her and her best friend Cho Chang, but tonight he decided that some one-on-one time was in order for both girls.

 

“Enter.”

 

Marietta opened the door to find Harry sitting back in his bed waiting for her.

 

“Master, what is you wish of me tonight?” Marietta asked since she was not wearing any costume, but normal clothes.

 

“I have a special outfit for you, it’s lying there” Harry said pointing to the package at the end of the bed.

 

Marietta went over and grabbed it.

 

“You can change in the bathroom” Harry said.

 

“Yes master” Marietta said then left to change.

 

In the bathroom Marietta took a deep breath as she unwrapped her master’s gift. It turned out to be just a loincloth and a strip of cloth that barely covered her breasts. She didn’t question her master’s cloth selection and took of her clothes and put on her outfit. She exited feeling a bit cold from the draft in the room.

 

“Don’t you look ravishing Edgecombe” Harry said.

 

“Thank you master” Marietta said.

 

“Now come here and let me take a good look at you” Harry said.

 

Marietta made her way to the bed and crawled up to Harry until she was almost lying on top of him. Harry’s eyes scanned her entire body, which made her shiver with anticipation. She then felt his hands grab her breasts and began to knead them. She let out a moan as her breasts were kneaded.

 

“We have all night, just the two of us” Harry said as he kissed her neck.

 

“Yes master” Marietta said gasping now.

 

Soon the piece of cloth that was supposed to conceal her breasts was taken off and she felt Harry’s mouth on her nipple. She gasped and groaned as Harry suckled her nipple. Soon he traded off and did the other one. As he was doing this his hands roamed her body. One hand got down to the apex of her legs, which she spread even wider to give him better access. He fingered her cunt until her juices were flowing freely. He then proceeded to shove two fingers into her and began to pump in and out of her fast and hard. She was now panting hard as she rode his fingers.

 

“That’s right Edgecombe ride my fingers. Come for me” Harry said.

 

“Yes master, I will” Marietta panted.

 

She soon came and her juices sprayed all over Harry’s hand and on his leg.

 

“You made a mess Edgecombe. You best clean it up” Harry said.

 

Marietta was panting from her orgasm, but followed orders. She first sucked Harry’s fingers then hand making sure to get all of her juices off. Then she licked Harry leg getting closer to his bulge. He was just wearing a pair of boxers so it was easy for her to remove them leaving Harry naked. She then attacked Harry’s cock like a starving man at a all you can eat buffet. She engulfed the entire pole and began bobbing her head up and down swirling her tongue.

 

Harry hissed as he grabbed her head forcing her to go at his speed.

 

“That’s right Edgecombe, suck my cock. Suck it like it is the last cock you’ll ever have” Harry said.

 

Marietta did just that. She was very eager to please her master. Soon Harry’s cock began to throb and pulse, which meant Harry was about to come. She just increased her sucking, which set him off. She swallowed all of Harry’s seed and made sure she got it all by sucking him dry.

 

“That’s enough Edgecombe” Harry said and pulled her off his limp cock.

 

Marietta obeyed and rested her head on his chest. Harry went about toying with Marietta’s nipples and kneading her breasts as he regained her strength. Once he felt ready he rolled over on Marietta and without warning slammed into her. Marietta’s eyes shot open and she screamed in pain. Though her pussy was quite wet it wasn’t ready for the sudden intrusion. Harry didn’t seem to feel like waiting for Marietta to get comfortable and began pumping away.

 

This left Marietta moaning loudly first from pain then pleasure as her pussy got used to the intrusion. She pulled Harry to her chest, which made Harry lick and suck her breasts. This increased her pleasure even more. When Harry began sucking on her nipple that made her come. Harry kept pounding away not even resting. Both were covered with sweat as Harry never let up. He knew he was getting close since even though he’s screwed Marietta many times she still had a tight cunt. He released his seed into her and collapsed on top of her.

 

“That was wonderful master” Marietta said.

 

“Mmmmm, I aim to please Edgecombe” Harry said.

 

Marietta fell asleep quickly leaving Harry to get up and walk to the door.

 

“Hermione?”

 

His bushy haired friend popped her head out her door.

 

“Yes Harry?” she asked.

 

“Take Edgecombe back to her cell” Harry said.

 

“Of course Harry” Hermione said.

 

 

**End**


	5. The Black Sisters

**HBG mini-series: Cho**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

****

 

**A/N: originally chapter 55 in HBG.**

****

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 5: The Black Sisters**

 

Narcissa awoke only to find herself strapped to a table completely naked. She struggled against the bonds, but found they were solid.

 

“Cissy?”

 

Narcissa craned her head to find her sister Bellatrix chained to a wall just as naked as she was.

 

“Bella, where are we?” Narcissa asked.

 

“I haven’t a clue” Bellatrix said.

 

Soon the door opened and they found their sister Andromeda walk in.

 

“Andi, thank Merlin you’re here please you’ve got to release us” Narcissa said pleadingly.

 

But their sister said nothing and stepped aside and in came Harry Potter. He had a smirk on his face.

 

“How are my whores doing?” he asked.

 

“Potter, let us go now” Narcissa demanded.

 

“No can do Narcissa since I own you and your sister now” Harry said.

 

“What do you mean?” Narcissa asked.

 

“Well after I took care of Voldemort” Harry said.

 

The name made Narcissa shiver and it wasn’t from the cold.

 

“The mark your husband had killed him, and since he tied everything he owned to Voldemort I get it due to rights of conquest” Harry said.

 

Narcissa’s head was swirling. This couldn’t be. She was now a slave. She was lower than a house elf.

 

“But what about Bella, she had the mark too?” the blond Black sister asked.

 

“Ah yes, Bellatrix is an unusual case. Her mark was tied to her husband. That mark disappeared and didn’t kill her, but I got her just like you” Harry said.

 

“What about Andi though?” Narcissa asked.

 

“Andi came to me willingly. Her husband and daughter died in the finale battle and needed protection of the head of the Black family, which is me. I granted it only if she became my ‘assistant’,” Harry said with a smirk.

 

The way Harry said assistant made Narcissa think that her sister was a sex slave like she and Bellatrix were about to be.

 

“Now since we have the explanations out of the way. Lets get started” Harry said clapping his hands together.

 

Andromeda took off Harry’s robe then his shirt and pants leaving him naked. Even from Narcissa’s position she saw that Harry was well-hung. It made her wet just at the sight of the thick phallus.

 

“Andi, warm me up please” Harry said.

 

Andromeda said not a word and got to down on her knees and took Harry’s cock into her mouth and began sucking. Harry felt his cock harden in Andromeda’s mouth. As soon as he was hard enough he pulled himself from Andromeda’s mouth.

 

“Get your sister Narcissa ready for me will you” Harry commanded.

 

Andromeda got up and headed towards Narcissa. Narcissa’s eyes widen and began to struggle again. But When her sister got to her and bent her head down Narcissa felt Andi’s tongue lap her cunt. Narcissa hissed as she fought back a moan. Andromeda kept up licking and sucking Narcissa’s cunt until she got her sister to come.

 

Narcissa was panting when she came down from her high. It had been a while since she came so hard.

 

“Very good Andi” Harry said and patted Andromeda’s head.

 

Harry waved his hand and the lower half of the table where Narcissa’s legs were bond spread apart revealing Narcissa’s glistening cunt. Harry shoved into Narcissa without hesitation. Narcissa’s eyes widen since it had been so long since she had and thing inside beside her own fingers. And Harry was thicker and longer than her fingers.

 

Harry pumped away as Narcissa moaned and whined from pain and pleasure. Her pale breasts jiggled from the force and Harry bent over to lick and suck Narcissa’s breasts. Narcissa never had anyone pay such attention to her body before and was now moaning uncontrollably.

 

As this was going on Bellatrix watched on growing more and more wet. She was getting turned on watching her sister getting fucked.

 

Harry came in Narcissa just as she came for the sixth time. She was exhausted and sweaty.

 

“You are still quite tight for your age Cissy” Harry said.

 

Narcissa was too tired to reply.

 

Harry moved to Bellatrix and Andromeda moved to lick her sister out, but was stopped by Harry.

 

“I think she’s wet enough Andi dear” Harry said.

 

Andromeda pouted, but moved away so her master could have space.

 

Harry lowered the chains on Bellatrix and as soon as she was low enough Harry rammed his still hard cock into Bellatrix. And just like Narcissa, Bellatrix was quite tight. Harry wondered if either woman had been fucked since their wedding night or after the they’d conceived a kid.

 

Bellatrix screamed in pain from having something so big in her. Harry however didn’t allow her to get accommodated and began pounding Bellatrix hard. Bellatrix moved her hips as fast as she could to match Harry’s thrusts. It has been a long time since she had been fucked and good it felt good. She came quickly and never stopped. Harry kept pounding her with ferocity until he came inside her.

 

Once he pulled out Andromeda crawled on her hands and knees and sucked her master’s suck clean.

 

“Good girl, I think you deserve a reward don’t you?” Harry asked stroking Andi’s cheek.

 

Andi nodded furiously and spun around so her rump was presented.

 

Harry grinned and shoved his cock into Andromeda’s pussy. Andromeda moaned in approval. She was very to happy to have her master inside her again. Harry pounded her at a fast pace, but as hard as how he did her sisters. Andromeda moaned loudly loving every moment.

 

Narcissa awoke upon hearing her sister’s moans and saw her sister Andromeda being fucked. She envied Andi as she was being fucked. She wanted Harry cock inside her again.

 

Soon Harry came and pulled out of Andromeda.

 

“Goodnight ladies, I’ll see you later” Harry said then left.

 

Once outside Hermione was waiting for him.

 

“Are they hooked?” she asked.

 

“Not sure, but soon they will be” Harry said.

 

“Great Harry, now how about a good meal” Hermione offered.

 

“Sounds good Mione, lead the way” Harry said.

 

 

**End**


	6. Emma Granger

**HBG mini-series: Cho**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: originally chapter 77 in HBG.**

****

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 6: Emma Granger**

 

Emma sighed as the hot water hit her sore body. She had returned from the gym, but forgot to shower there. So she decided to shower at home. She didn’t mind since the only two people home was her daughter and her daughter’s friend. Her husband had died a few years ago from a heart attack. She was so lost in the hot water soothing her muscles that she didn’t hear the door open nor hear the shower curtain being pulled. What broke her from her own world was two hands cupping her breasts and something hard between her butt cheeks. She froze.

 

“It’s alright Mrs. Granger, just me” Harry said softly.

 

This didn’t ease Emma at all. Why was Harry here in the shower with her?

 

“What are you doing here?” she hissed.

 

“I want a real woman” Harry said.

 

“What?!” Emma asked.

 

“I’ve only had girls before. I want a real woman” Harry said.

 

Emma didn’t know what to do. She was at a lost. Mostly because Harry’s hands were still on her breasts and working their magic. Her nipples were hard and Harry was rolling them and pinching them. She had to fight back a moan in hopes to not show Harry that he was winning whatever game they were playing.

 

“Let go Mrs. Granger, just let go” Harry urged.

 

Emma still fought, but then she felt Harry shift slightly and she felt his cock head at the entrance of her center.

 

“Time to let go” Harry said.

 

He then shoved his member into Emma. Emma’s eyes bugged out. She did her best not to scream since her daughter was still in the house and didn’t want to alert her. Harry was so much bigger than Dan, her husband, ever was. Not to mention thicker too. She felt his cock head touch her cervix. Oh god was she so full.

 

Harry then began pumping in and out of Emma slowly, prolonging her pleasure.

 

“OH!” Emma moaned.

 

“That’s it Emma, just let go and let me take you” Harry said.

 

Emma couldn’t fight any more. She leaned back into Harry. Raising and lowering her hips to Harry’s thrusts.

 

“That’s it Emma, you’re mine. All mine. You’re my bitch. Say it, say that you’re my bitch” Harry grunted as he began to thrust faster into Emma.

 

“I’m, I’m, I’m your bitch Harry. You can do anything with me. I want you” Emma groaned.

 

“Do you swear on your life that you are mine forever?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes Harry, I swear on my life. I am forever your bitch. I’m your bitch for as long as you want me to be” Emma moaned.

 

Harry smiled at this. He had pushed magic into it and with a flash of light Emma didn’t see since she was lost in pleasure she had bound herself to Harry as a sex slave. Harry pumped away and soon came in Emma. Emma was panting since she had climaxed several times. Her legs were jelly. But Harry wasn’t finished. He spun Emma around so she was facing him. His cock still in her. He then slammed her against the wall and pounded her harshly.

 

This time Emma couldn’t hold back the screams of pleasure. She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

 

“Fuck me Harry, fuck me! Pound my pussy like the whore I am! Use me!” Emma screamed.

 

Harry obliged and increased his tempo. He also tilted his head down and ravished Emma’s breasts. Emma’s breasts were still nice and firm even for her age. She was a C cup.

 

Soon Harry came in Emma with her climaxing also. She was totally spent and was lying in the shower unconscious.

 

Harry got out and dried himself off then left the bathroom smiling.

 

“So?” Hermione asked.

 

She was waiting outside the bathroom door.

 

“It’s done Hermione” Harry said.

 

Hermione bowed her head.

 

“I had to do it Hermione. She had to be mine” Harry said sternly.

 

“I know Harry, I know” Hermione said sadly.

 

“Good, now do you have something I can eat?” Harry asked.

 

Hermione nodded.

 

“Right this way Harry” she said.

 

 

**End**


	7. Emma Granger & Narcissa Malfoy

**HBG mini-series: Cho**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: my first brand new chap of this mini Cho arc. I will now be posting new chaps of this here and not Brainy Girls. Okay, the beginning of this chap will be the explanation of Harry got this power and what is up with Hermione. Hope this helps you all out.**

****

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 7: Emma Granger & Narcissa Malfoy**

 

“Harry, they’re ready” Hermione called.

 

Harry nodded and got up from his seat. He followed Hermione down a corridor til they reached their destination.

 

“Cheer up Mione, I bet your mom will like this” Harry said.

 

“Yeah, I guess” Hermione said with a frown.

 

“Hermione, you know what you were getting into when you said you’d join with me” Harry said.

 

“I know Harry” Hermione said with a sigh.

 

It had been years after the war. Harry had become the most powerful wizard in the world. But with his power came an unusual side-effect. He must have sex to maintain his core’s stability. That meant sex slaves. He had enough power to bind any woman he chooses whether it be magical or non-magical. All he had to do was have sex with them. He’d use his magic to bind them to his will without an oath. Though he still made a few give him an oath just to have some fun. That meant he willed his magic to bond with the unsuspecting witch or muggle. He did have control on who he could bind though. So that meant he could have sex without binding a woman if he wanted. He enjoyed breaking the ones who resisted. It was a game to him. He now savored how each of his slaves pleasured him and how he pleasured them in return.

 

Harry chose Cho as his first slave since she had hurt him and he wanted to pay her back for that. After that it was Cho’s bitch of a friend, Marietta. After that he took the three Black sisters. He had already taken Andromeda since she bagged for his help as Lord Black. Her husband was dead and needed a sanctuary. Harry offered it to her with a price.

 

The next two were easy. Harry claimed Bellatrix since she was still a Black. He told the Ministry he’d make sure she wasn’t a threat at all anymore and that was all the Ministry needed for them to release the psycho witch. Narcissa was the same, though she was not a Death Eater at all. He claimed both of the in the same day and enjoyed it.

 

Hermione’s mother, Emma was next. He always liked her since she was an older version of Hermione and had a fucking nice body. Hermione wasn’t happy with this one, but she had no choice. Harry’s word was law. She had to obey.

 

He was not a dark or an evil master. No, he was kind and compassionate kind of guy. Though he could be stern and hard when he wanted to be. But never sadistic at all. It just wasn’t in his nature.

 

Hermione stayed by his side as his servant. She gave this vow to him magically when they found out about his condition. She was now Harry’s loyal servant and helped him in his conquests. She helped select his targets and she brought the girls to him whenever he wanted. She also brought them back to their rooms when Harry was finished with them.

 

Yes, she could still argue with Harry, but when Harry put his foot down she had no choice, but obey. It was a part of the vow she made. Only death could release her from this bond since it was in the vow too. She was bound to Harry for life.

 

“Is everything set?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes Harry, she’s in the room ready. My mom is also there ready too” Hermione said.

 

“Good” Harry said.

 

He caressed Hermione’s cheek then kissed it.

 

“Good girl” he said.

 

Hermione smiled.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Narcissa Malfoy awoke feeling something tickling her nether regions. She looked down to see a brown hair bobbing up and down. She frowned since she didn’t think she knew a brunette.

 

“I see you’ve waken.”

 

Narcissa looked up and saw Harry Potter, her master entering the room.

 

“Master” Narcissa said through a moan as the one eating her out hit a sweet spot.

 

Harry walked over and petted the head munching Narcissa.

 

“Do you like being eaten out pet?” Harry asked Narcissa.

 

“Oh yes Master, it feels so good” Narcissa groaned.

 

Her hips were bucking and she was doing her best to grind her hips into the face of the one giving her pleasure.

 

“Good, then you love what a muggle is doing to your cunt?” Harry asked.

 

Narcissa gasped. A muggle was giving her this pleasure. This should revolt her. She was about to move when Harry stopped her.

 

“You are not to move. You are going to enjoy this muggle eating you out. You’re going to spew your precious pureblood juices and she will drink them all. Then you’ll eat her out, and you’ll enjoy her dirty muggle cunt” Harry said sternly.

 

Narcissa bowed her head. She couldn’t disobey her master. So she let this muggle bring her to orgasm. She felt the tongue touch and caress her in ways that sent jolts of pleasure through her body. She then felt the tongue leave and it was replaced with three fingers. Narcissa gasped as she bucked her hips. She felt that same tongue lavish her clit. She was so close to coming.

 

“Oh Fucking Merlin!” Narcissa moaned as she came.

 

Harry smirked.

 

“That’s enough Emma” he said.

 

Emma pulled her fingers out and was about to lick them when Harry stopped her. He took her fingers and stuck them in his mouth and sucked them clean.

 

“Sit on Narcissa’s face Emma, She’s going to eat you out” Harry said.

 

“Yes master” Emma said.

 

Harry watched as Emma straddled Narcissa’s face lowering her dripping cunt onto the once pureblood princess’ face. Emma gasped as she felt Narcissa tongue explore her pussy.

 

“Oh god” Emma moaned.

 

She then began ridding Narcissa tongue with ferocity.

 

Harry took this moment and stripped out of his clothes. He then bent down and slammed his cock into Narcissa’s juicy pussy. Narcissa wailed into Emma’s core causing Emma to spill her nectar all over Narcissa’s mouth and face.

 

“Drink it up pet, drink up all the dirty muggle’s juices” Harry barked.

 

Narcissa did and was rewarded with Harry fucking her. Harry kept Emma on top of Narcissa and he wrapped his arms around and played with Emma’s tits. Emma groaned with the new stimulations as she kept grinding her pussy in Narcissa’s face.

 

This went on til Harry fired his load into Narcissa. He pulled out and had Emma suck him clean and get him hard again.

 

Emma crawled off Narcissa and began servicing Harry. Narcissa laid there panting with muggle pussy juice all over her face and neck.

 

“Clean yourself off pet” Harry ordered.

 

Narcissa did using her hand and wiping her hands all over her faces then licking the liquid off. She kept doing this til not a single drop was left.

 

Harry was grunting and pumping his cock in and out of Emma’s mouth. He then pulled out of Emma’s mouth, which left her pouting.

 

“On your hands and knees and I’ll give you what you want” Harry said.

 

Emma eagerly did as she was told and got on all fours sticking her ass in the air, her pussy ready to be penetrated.

 

Harry rammed in and fucked Emma hard and fast. Emma moaned and she fell to her elbows. Harry plowed her to his heart’s content as Emma moaned constantly from the pumping.

 

Narcissa laid there waiting for her master’s next orders. She watched on getting hotter and hotter, but unable to do anything since her master gave her any order to. So there she laid wanting stimulation, but couldn’t.

 

Harry thrusted in and out of Emma’s pussy til he fired off his load then pulled out. He then got up and dressed. He headed for the door then stopped and turned.

 

“I want the two of you to feast upon one another til you both reach five orgasms each. You must both do this at the same time” he commanded.

 

“Yes master” the two intoned.

 

Harry then left with Hermione waiting for him.

 

“Come Hermione, lets plan the next target” he said.

 

Hermione nodded.

 

“I have something to eat for you too” she said.

 

“Good, lets get going” Harry said.

 

They left with the sounds of moans floating behind them through the door.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, I hope that explains a few things. I know that some of my explanation is overused, but cut me some slack please. I plan on bring in more and more things that explains more of what is going in the later chaps. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Daphne Greengrass

**HBG mini-series: Cho**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: Hermione’s actual position with Harry. She’s a bound servant, but with some liberties of freedom though not many. Hope that clears that up a bit. I’ll explain more in this chap. Another note, the plot of this will be changing some after this chap.**

****

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 8: Daphne Greengrass**

 

“You sure about this Mione?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes Harry, she’s perfect” Hermione said with a nod.

 

“Well if you’re sure then I’ll leave you to it” Harry said.

 

Hermione nodded and left with Harry’s blessing.

 

Harry sat back and closed his eyes.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Daphne Greengrass walked the streets of Diagon Alley. She looked at the shops, but found nothing of interest. She made her way when she felt like someone was watching her. She surveyed the crowded alley and found nothing. She shook her head.

 

“I must be going crazy” she muttered to herself.

 

Lately there had been a few disappearance of some women. She remembered the names since they were so far former Hogwarts students and a few others. This had all happened gradually after the war. What more was that the savior of the wizarding world, Harry Potter, had disappeared too along with another hero of the war, Hermione Granger. No one knew where they had gone since none of their close friends had a clue either.

 

Though all the friends of the pair agreed on one thing. They should be left alone since they suffered a lot during the war.

 

Daphne shook her head of these thoughts. She just needed to get what she needed done then head home. That when she saw all black. She never felt herself hit the ground.

 

/Scene Break/

 

When Daphne awoke she found herself in a room. It was quite opulent as far as she could tell. Her head did hurt a bit and she grabbed it since was throbbing slightly. The door opened and Daphne saw someone enter. She was shocked to see who it was. It was Hermione Granger.

 

“Granger, what are you doing here, where am I, where are we?” Daphne asked through the pain in her head.

 

“All questions will be answered. But first drink this it will relieve your headache” Hermione said handing Daphne a vial.

 

Daphne had no reason to distrust Hermione so she down the vial. She made a face since the potion taste horrible. But it worked. She felt the pain lessen in her head, which helped her think better.

 

“Okay, now where are we?” Daphne asked.

 

“You are in my master’s home” Hermione said.

 

 _Master, what in the world is Granger talking about?_ Daphne thought.

 

“You have been chosen by my master, which is a great honor” Hermione said.

 

“Who is your master?” Daphne asked deciding to humor the possibly delusional muggle-born.

 

The door opened and in walked Harry. Daphne was shocked. What in the world was going on? As far as she remembered of Granger. The girl was not one to be a slave or servant of any kind. So why was she calling Harry master?

 

“Hello Daphne, I’d like to welcome you into my home. Now usually you would be introduced differently like many of my, well, other guests. But my Hermione wanted this one to be different and I decided to let her have her way this time” Harry said.

 

Daphne’s mind was still trying to figure out what was going on. She had no fear of Harry since she knew the guy was not evil or anything.

 

“You see Daphne. Some things happened to me after the war and to make a long story short I need to have a lot of sex to moderate my magic” Harry said.

 

Daphne was shocked. This had to be a joke of some kind. Then her mind shifted. If she was her then that meant they wanted her for sex. That was not going to happen. She went for her wand and found it wasn’t on her.

 

“We removed your wand so there’d be no fighting. Now, as you’ve probably figured you’re not the first and there are others. You probably have read and know who they are and you are correct” Harry said.

 

Daphne still couldn’t believe it. This was going to be her fate. A sex slave. This wasn’t right, she wasn’t going to this happen to her.

 

“Now Daphne. I have a feeling on what you’re thinking and my dear Hermione has other plans for you. She wants you to join her as my servant. You’ll be with Hermione and help her pick and choose who will be next” Harry said.

 

Daphne now mulled over her new situation. Harry wasn’t going to turn her into a sex slave, but just a plain slave like Hermione. How could that be better?

 

“I let Hermione be who she is mostly. Though she is my servant I allow her to have a voice since she has been my best friend for so many years” Harry said caressing Hermione’s cheek.

 

Hermione sighed at feeling Harry’s hand on her skin. She closed her eyes and smiled. She rubbed her head against Harry’s hand.

 

Daphne was shocked at this display. Just what kind of relationship was this?

 

“Now I don’t know if you’ll be the same as my Hermione. Mainly since the vow Hermione used somehow addled her mind slightly and we still don’t know why. But she is still my Hermione for the most part, which I am most thankful for” Harry said then kissed Hermione on the cheek.

 

Hermione beamed at this.

 

Daphne thought this whole thing was absolutely nuts.

 

“Now I know this is a lot to take in, but I can guarantee you everything you want if you join me. You’ll have a voice and you’ll be heard. I rarely ever raise my voice or be harsh. I will be stern though” Harry said.

 

Daphne’s mind was racing then it hit her. She knew what she could do.

 

“I want to be your wife Potter” she said.

 

Harry looked stunned and confused and turned to Hermione. Hermione just looked at Daphne wondering where the once Slytherin was getting at.

 

“If I am your wife then I’ll still be bound to your rule. In most pureblood marriages the man is the dominant and the woman submissive. The man can give and the woman power, but only if he wants to and he’s in complete control all the time. There are certain vows we can take that will make me under your control and still retain my personality to some extent” Daphne explained.

 

“But why marriage?” Harry asked.

 

“I will never be a slave Potter. This is the next best thing. You’ll still have me and I will still help you with your little thing, but I will not lower myself to a common slave like Granger” Daphne said.

 

Hermione frowned and looked like she’d been kicked.

 

“Daphne, for this to work you’ll have to treat Hermione with respect. She maybe a slave, but she’s mine and I care for her a lot” Harry said sternly.

 

“I meant no offense to her” Daphne said sincerely.

 

“Okay, how do we go about this?” Harry asked.

 

Daphne grinned.

 

/Scene Break/

 

It took some time and to find a magical minister that could keep his yap shout, but they did and with some select witnesses, who could also keep their mouths shut Harry and Daphne were married.

 

Daphne now waited for her time with Harry. They had to consummate the marriage to make it official. She was nervous since she spend her whole school life avoiding this fate. Now here she was ready to give her body over to Harry. She took a deep breath ready to accept what was to come. She came out and found Harry waiting for her.

 

“You ready?” Harry asked.

 

Daphne nodded nervously.

 

Harry took her hand and led her to the bed. He removed her bathrobe and underneath was a red and gold lace nightie. Harry looked at it and then looked at his new wife.

 

“I wanted to surprise you” Daphne said softly.

 

Harry smiled and kissed her.

 

Daphne loved Harry’s kisses. When he kissed her the first time when they first became man and wife was amazing and every kiss after that just got her hooked even more.

 

The kissing became more passionate and needy as they fell onto the bed. Daphne tugged Harry’s clothes off and loved what she was seeing. Merlin, he looked so good.

 

Harry, not wanting to rip Daphne’s nightie vanished it and it reappeared on a chair nearby.

 

If Daphne’s mind was focused she’d be amazed at the magic Harry had performed, but she was too mesmerized by Harry and his body.

 

Harry took advantage of this and used his hands to explore hers to the full extent. Daphne gasped and moaned as Harry’s hands roamed her. Lord, they felt so good. She felt her body responding greatly as her core got wetter and wetter. She needed Harry now.

 

“Please Harry. Make me yours” Daphne moaned as she thrusted her hips out.

 

Harry nodded and rolled them over and pushed his cock into Daphne’s cunt. She was tight. Very tight. He then found her hymen and he pulled back.

 

“This is going to hurt” he warned.

 

Daphne nodded and braced herself for the pain.

 

Harry pushed in and broke through.

 

Daphne felt her eyes water and a searing pain ripped through, but it was only for a second then it passed. There was a slight throbbing, but that could be ignored.

 

“Daphne?” Harry asked.

 

“Love me Harry, love me” Daphne said.

 

Harry began pumping in and out of Daphne and Daphne closed her eyes reveling in the feelings that were spreading throughout your body.

 

“Oh Harry, fuck me. Fuck me good. Fuck me like your whores” Daphne moaned.

 

Harry wasn’t sure if Daphne meant this, but fucked her faster. He wasn’t going to treat her like one of his sex slaves since she was his wife, but she’ll be satisfied.

 

Daphne couldn’t keep up with all the feelings running through her that she came without even being ready.

 

“OH FUCK!” she screamed.

 

Harry grunted and had to stop as he felt Daphne grip him so tightly that if he moved he’d come. He waited til Daphne’s orgasm subside and began again.

Daphne was panting from her first orgasm and she felt another working its way in. Damn, she was going love being married to Harry.

 

Harry finally came after Daphne fourth orgasm along with several mini ones. They both laid there panting. Harry was resting most of his weight on his elbows so not to crush his wife.

 

“That was fucking amazing” Daphne said once she could speak.

 

“You’re amazing” Harry said.

 

They snuggled and Daphne’s mind was humming. Not just from the amazing sex she just had. She had another bright idea that would make a big splash and she hoped her husband would go along with it. She knew he would if she talked to Hermione. But that could wait til morning.

 

They shared a kiss and fell asleep.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, this one wasn’t as lemony as my past ones were, but I am working up a bit more of a plot that will be revealed in the next chap.**


	9. A Change

**HBG mini-series: Cho**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

**A/N: okay, like I said last chap. The plot is now coming together and that means some things will be changed. I will not be changing the title of this since I feel quite lazy and just don’t want to do it. So don’t ask me to.**

****

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

**Chapter 9: A Change**

 

Harry sat in his study working on a few things when a knock on his door got his attention.

 

“Come in” he said.

 

Hermione and Daphne walked in and they both looked serious.

 

It has been several weeks since Harry’s marriage to Daphne. Things have gotten back to normal though no new girl has been added to the roster. Harry had been using the ones he had along with pleasuring his very horny wife too. Who knew the once ice queen of Slytherin was a fucking demon in the sack.

 

“Am I in trouble?” Harry asked out of habit.

 

“No master, but Lady Daphne has come to me with a suggestion and after some research I found it to be a better solution to our situation” Hermione said.

 

“Oh, and what is my wife proposed?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“Harry dear, I thought that instead of sex slaves we can make the girls you have into mistresses or consorts. They’d be just the same, but have rights” Daphne said.

 

Harry leaned back in his chair.

 

“Go on” he said.

 

Hermione and Daphne sat down.

 

“What we would need to do Harry is have each of your girls re-swear under a new oath making them your mistress or consort” Daphne said.

 

“That’s great and all, but I never had them swear an oath when I first took them” Harry said.

 

Daphne was shocked. She knew what Harry did, but never asked for the details since she was still a bit jealous that other women were having her Harry. She was getting over that, but still it was there.

 

“What?!”

 

“Yeah, all I did was, um, well you know and then bind them to my magic. No vows or words were really spoken” Harry said.

 

Daphne pondered this as did Hermione though Hermione was biting her bottom lip as she thought.

 

“Master, maybe, if you fuck them again, but this time input a new magical impulse in them,” Hermione pondered out loud.

 

“That could work. Harry’s powerful enough to do that. He can override his original orders and implant new ones” Daphne said nodding.

 

“Yes, but we must figure out the wording even though Harry doesn’t say a thing he has to think it” Hermione said.

 

“Yes, the wording is going to be the tricky part, that and how to explain where some of these girls have been too” Daphne said.

 

Hermione nodded.

 

It took some time, but they came up with a solution.

 

Harry would do each of his women again and implant ‘new programming’ into them. After that they women would be able to go back to their normal lives, though they would be branded as a part of Harry’s harem. It wasn’t illegal to have a harem in magical Britain. Though they’d have to keep this on the down low since it wasn’t something that should be known either.

 

/Scene Break/

 

That night Harry made his way to Daphne’s room only to find an interesting surprise waiting for him. On the bed was Hermione in between Daphne’s legs licking Daphne out. Daphne’s head was bent back in pleasure as she moaned and held Hermione’s head in place with one hand. Daphne was completely naked while Hermione was still dressed.

 

“Fuck, right there, that’s right. Put that tongue to good use Hermione” Daphne groaned.

 

Harry hardened at the sight and knew he needed to get in on this. He stripped out of his clothes and made his way to the bed. Both girls were too busy to notice him so he slipped behind Hermione and lifted up her skirt and found she had no panties on.

 

 _Naughty girl_ Harry thought.

 

He then slipped his rod into Hermione.

 

This caused Hermione’s head to snap up. She looked to see Harry behind her.

 

“Mast-Harry, what are you doing?” she asked.

 

Hermione switched between master and Harry many times and Harry never said a thing about it.

 

“Just wanted a fresh cunt to play with. You aren’t going to deny me are you, Mione?” Harry asked, as he pumped in and out of Hermione in quick strokes.

 

“No Harry, please play with my kitty” Hermione moaned.

 

Harry grinned.

 

“Good, now go back to tending to Daphne” he said.

 

Hermione nodded and her head returned to Daphne’s cunt.

 

Daphne was shocked to see Harry and to see him fucking Hermione. She thought Hermione was the only one he didn’t fuck, but then he’d never seen this kind of sight and opportunity before. She allowed it since she felt Hermione’s tongue probing her cunt again.

 

“Oh yes” Daphne moaned.

 

Harry worked fucking his best friend/servant’s tight twat at a good pace. He felt Hermione’s cunt massage his cock and wondered why he had never taken her before. It felt so fucking good since she knew how to work him.

 

Hermione was moaning and whining into Daphne’s cunt as her tongue licked up the girl’s sweet nectar. Daphne tasted so sweet for a girl once known as the Ice Queen at Hogwarts. Hermione moved her mouth up and used her teeth to gently nibble at Daphne’s exposed clit.

 

Daphne shuddered as she felt Hermione’s teeth on her clit and she came. Shit, Hermione had a damn talented mouth. But the girl knew how to do things with her tongue Daphne never knew a tongue could do. Hell, she wasn’t even into girls and she loved Hermione, well, Hermione’s mouth and tongue at least.

 

Harry pumped hard and soon freed his load into Hermione. He held back his magic so he didn’t bind her like he has done before. He pulled out and saw his seed ooze out of his friend’s cunt.

 

Hermione loved the feeling of Harry’s seed spill into her that she came too. This then made Daphne come as well.

 

Daphne was panting on the bed when she saw her husband’s cock and motioned him forward.

 

“I want to suck it” she said lustfully.

 

Harry knee walked to Daphne and gently inserted his juice-covered cunt into Daphne’s willing mouth.

 

Daphne licked and sucked off all of Hermione’s juices off Harry and she liked it a hell of a lot. Hermione tasted tangy. She kept her work up and was massaging Harry’s balls.

 

Hermione sat back watching them go as she played with herself to pass the time.

 

Harry groaned as he felt Daphne’s tongue caress his length. Damn, she could lick him oh so good. He didn’t know how long he could hold on and soon he spilled his load into Daphne’s mouth down her throat. Daphne swallowed all of this and pulled back with a smile.

 

“Shit, that was good” Harry said.

 

“It was, but it looks like Hermione needs a hand or something” Daphne said as she saw Hermione diddling herself hard.

 

“Well, why don’t you help her and I’ll help you” Harry suggested.

 

Daphne nodded and had Hermione sit on her face. Daphne began licking out Hermione’s cunt as Harry worked himself up again and then slid into Daphne’s pussy.

 

Daphne moaned as she was filled by Harry once again. It felt so good to be filled with 100% Harry. She felt him move in and out of her and she moaned and groaned into Hermione’s dripping core.

 

Hermione was rubbing and riding Daphne’s face making sure to have her clit rub against Daphne’s perfect nose. That caused jolts of lightning to run through her. She then felt Harry’s hands take off her blouse and bra and began playing with her tits. This drove Hermione crazier.

 

Harry worked his cock in and out of his wife as he played with his best friend’s tits. This was an amazing experience and he knew he’d want to do this again. Now all he had to do was convince Daphne to do it a second time. He knew Hermione would since she obeyed him.

 

Soon they all came again and Harry moved and got in-between the two and pulled them close him. Daphne rested her head on Harry’s shoulder and Hermione mimicked her.

 

Tomorrow was going to be the start of a new future.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, finally got another chap of this done. As you’ve read I have changed things around. I put Hermione in the lemon scene since a few people wanted it, so that was to please them. Not sure when the next chap will be posted, working on who will be the first to change right now. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
